


только на дне моря я не слышу криков

by diei_elf



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Depression, Gen, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: После того, как Земля была спасена, казалось, все стало постепенно приходить в норму, налаживаться. Правда не для всех исцеление - это что-то безболезненное и простое как задачка для первоклассника. Для Клауса с его длинным послужным списком и горкой мертвых, все время кричащих на него, исцеление было похуже ломки...
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 2





	только на дне моря я не слышу криков

**Author's Note:**

> спонтанная (очень) работа, первая по этому фэндому, но кажется не последняя  
> пс. я влюбилась в клауса и его стекольную эстетику призраки-страдания-сумасшествие. 
> 
> заранее извиняюсь за ошибки и тавтологию

Спасение мира оказалось выматывающим процессом.

Пять смог спасти их от неминуемой смерти, вернув в прошлое, снова в любимое детство, которое никогда не было детством нормального ребенка. Они снова были детьми, еще не такими сломленными и уставшими от взрослой жизни, детьми. Снова увидели отца, который теперь и не казался таким тираном, каким казался раньше, когда они еще не знали, что десятки лет назад отец уже знал про Конец Света и хотел это предотвратить.

Они смогли вернуться и изменить судьбу благодаря тому, что делали это все вместе. Как и хотел отец. Чертов говнюк, всегда был прав.

Но когда они наконец поняли, что уже посеяли нужные семена, поняли, что пора возвращаться обратно в свои тридцатилетние тела, они это сделали. С помощью Пятого, вся семейка Харгривз вновь была в 2019. Только на этот раз без возможной угрозы исчезновения Мира. И, словно все было недостаточно хорошо, Бен вернулся с ними. Не призраком, не галлюцинацией или воспоминанием, а телесным полностью живым человеком. Он выглядел живым также, как выглядел взрослым. Клаус привык смотреть на взрослого Бена, ведь тот рос с ним после смерти, был рядом, его лицо часто мелькало перед носом Клауса, иногда не давая совершить какой-нибудь глупый поступок (но это лишь иногда). И все же… смотреть на того же Бена — живого взрослого Бена было… ну, к этому определенно нужно было привыкнуть. Им всем, считая Клауса, который остался без моральной поддержки 24/7. Теперь у него не было говорящей совести за спиной в черной куртке.

Теперь за спиной Клауса были только призраки. И они никогда не оставляли его одного, словно решив наверстать все время, когда Клаус был под кайфом. Теперь он не был. О да… это словно выдумка или сказка, но посмотрите! Клаус больше не наркоман. Он завязал. И он очень надеялся, что навсегда. Потому что…

— О, Дейв… почему ты такая упрямая скотина, — смотря на недопитый гранёный стакан коньяка, хорошего коньяка, прошептал Клаус. Он сидел за барной стойкой на высоком стуле в гордом одиночестве (наверно из-за того, что все остальные просто спали) и пытался забыться хотя бы с помощью алкоголя.

Алкоголь не был чем-то достаточно крепким, вставляющим, отшибающим память и отключающий мозг, чтобы Клаус перестал слышать голоса, что кричали на него, но благодаря спиртному эти голоса не были хотя бы настолько громкими. Те завывания и мольбы спасти или дать второй шанс казались сейчас просто эхом. А боль в разбитом сердце была не столь острой, словно кто-то сжалился и дал наконец бедному Клаусу обезболивающее.

Клаус не хотел пить, но он больше и не мог терпеть. Сколько бы он не оставался трезв, как стеклышко, среди призраков не появлялся тот — ради которого он все это начал. Дейв был мертв, но был ли он мертв настолько давно, что забыл Клауса и не приходил к нему? А может он не мог? Но тогда зачем Клаус вообще все это делает, ради кого старается?

Все эти мысли вертелись в голове как в блендере.

Клаус вяло поднял стакан и сделал еще глоток. Его горло обожгло, но в голове стало немного тише. Еще немного. Еще немного и он упадет на пол, но зато никто не будет прожигать его взглядом и говорить, какой он ужасный, что не обращает внимания на просьбы о спасении.

Мертвые не были к нему ласковы. Они предъявляли ему жалобы и предложения агрессивно, громко, без возможности сказать что-то против. Иногда это было даже страшно. Иногда, когда Клаус игнорировал умерших по несколько дней, они подходили к нему все ближе, их становилось все больше, и в итоге комната была полна мертвых.

Привидения ходили за ним по пятам, их становилось больше, было столько людей, что не протолкнуться, никого не задев.

Пятый странно на него смотрел, когда Клаус зигзагом пытался дойти от дивана до лестницы. Иногда сам Клаус замечал взгляд Диего, который тот бросал на него через зеркало в салоне своего автомобиля, когда Клаус пододвигался к двери, так близко, как только мог, и тихо просил кого-то не задевать его.

Клаус знал, что его семья замечает его странное поведение. Но серьезно, они знали про его способности, чему тут удивляться… Клаус сам говорил им, что видел Бена, когда тот был мертв. Конечно, ему не верили. Ему пришлось доказать им, что Бен был с ним, тогда прямо за минуту до конца Света. Но даже после этого они продолжали делать вид, что он просто чокнутый, а не парень с суперсилой.

Это выводило Клауса из себя. Все выводило Клауса из себя. Он был дерганее чем обычно. Он был чувствительнее чем обычно. Он… кажется, он чувствовал себя снова живым. Но в то же время он чувствовал себя умирающим.

И хоть Клаус знал, как ему помочь себе. Он знал тот список дел, которые ему нужно сделать, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, он продолжал ждать руки помощи. Все это «спаси себя сам» и «никто не поможет тебе, пока ты сам не поможешь себе» — было не действенным для Клауса. Он был зависим не только от кокаина и травки когда-то, он был зависим и от своей семьи.

И эта зависимость могла быть причиной его смерти, а не та, другая. Клаус много раз оказывался в центре реабилитации из-за наркотиков, много раз чувствовал ломку и говорил себе «это последний раз», но начинал снова. Он много раз умирал из-за передозировок (в прямом смысле), но он чувствовал, что умереть навсегда, по-настоящему, он может только сейчас…

Его братьям и сестрам не было до него дела. Они спасли мир без его особо вмешательства. Они вернулись и живут сейчас без него и его особого вмешательства в их жизни. У всех них есть своя жизнь, и все они… Ваня, Лютер, Диего, Эллисон, Бен и Пятый — это семья. Лютер с Эллисон словно часть одной валентинки (хоть оба и пытаются это отрицать), а Ваня, кажется, теперь любимая сестра Эллисон. Пятый сдружился с Диего.

Ну, а Клаус… он просто умирает.

Пустой стакан с громким звоном опустился на стеклянную столешницу. Клаус развернулся и слез с барного стула на пол. Он чуть пошатнулся, но не упал. Голова кружилась и казалась ватной, но… не настолько это было плохо, чтобы падать лицом в грязь.

Клаус пошел к лестнице, которая вела на второй этаж. В доме было темно и тихо. Ступеньки освещало лишь светом Луны и звезд, что светили через окно.

Шагнув на первую ступеньку, держась рукой, на которой было написано «Привет», Клаус услышал скрип. Эта ступенька всегда скрипела, еще со времен бурного подросткового возраста.

— Шшш… не шуми, девочка, — прошипел Клаус ступеньке и зашагал дальше, немного улыбаясь.

Ему вдруг вспомнилось детство, когда он еще молодняком сбегал по ночам из дома и уходил гулять, напивался, а потом возвращался домой и брел к своей комнате, молясь, что никто не проснется. Это действительно странно, что отец ни разу не поймал его ночью… Старик всегда был ходячим детектором, а его слух, казалось, улавливал звуки за километр.

Но тогда Клаусу просто казалось, что он везунчик.

Сейчас же ему кажется, что отец все слышал и знал про его похождения, знал, где были его тайники с наркотиками в доме, просто ему было все равно. Никто не ожидал от Клауса чудес. Все просто видели в нем жалкого человека, который убивает себя. И никто не вмешивался в это…

— Грустная история, — сказал Клаус, поднявшись на второй этаж. Он шел к ванной комнате, шаркая по полу, но слишком тихо, чтобы это кого-то разбудило. — У кошки облез хвост, а никто ее так и не подвез…

Белая дверь бесшумно открылась и Клаус зашел, закрывая дверцу обратно за собой.

Приятное ощущение, что никто за тобой не следит не могло не радовать. Клаус любил принимать подолгу ванны, потому что призраки, как правило, не следовали за ним сюда. У большинства хватала чувство такта оставить бедного голого парня одного. Наедине с обжигающими парами, душистой пеной и…

Клаус опустился в воду с головой. И наконец все. Все. Действительно все голоса, постоянно что-то говорящие ему, стихли.

Было так тихо и спокойно. Клаус даже не заметил, что его легкие стало жечь. Или что его ладонь крепко сжимает край ванны, удерживая тело под водой. Он не обращал на такие мелочи внимания, ему было больно интересно то, как долго он может побыть еще в тишине. Сколько минут он может отдохнуть? Он был бы не против проспать целую вечность. Может тогда бы он проснулся уже другим, здоровым, не сумасшедшим Клаусом, которого можно было бы любить.

Может быть тогда Дейв бы вспомнил о нем, пришел бы, сказав «ну, привет, Клаус, давно не виделись»?

За потоком мыслей и спокойствием, Клаус не заметил, как отключился.

Его рука опустилась в воду, а последние пузырьки воздуха всплыли на поверхность. Вот так это произошло. Так Клаус Харгривз умер еще раз. Только теперь Бена не было рядом, никого не было рядом. 

Клаус умер в одиночестве в этот раз.


End file.
